criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris L. McKenna
|birthplace = New York City, New York |family = Unnamed parents John Schmitt |yearsactive = 1990-present }} Christopher L. "Chris" McKenna is an American actor best known for his roles in One Life to Live, King of the Ants, and Touched by an Angel. Biography McKenna was born in the Queens borough of New York City, New York, on October 18, 1977. He began his acting career at the age of seven when he picked up a school flier announcing auditions for a production of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. After getting permission from his parents to audition, he was cast as the dwarf Dopey. The experience instilled in him a love for acting. After making small appearances in indie films, McKenna went on to act on TV at the age of twelve. He got the role of Joey Buchanan on the daytime series One Life to Live. During his time on One Life to Live, McKenna was nominated for the Soap Opera Digest Award for Outstanding Child Actor, and two Young Artist Awards for Best Young Actor In A Soap Opera and Best Young Actor In A Daytime Series. On Criminal Minds McKenna portrayed Congressman Benjamin Troy, a suspect in the abduction of his own wife, in the Season Ten episode "Rock Creek Park". Filmography *NCIS: New Orleans (2016) as NOPD Officer David Tate *Blind Pass (2015) as Dr. Michael Roselli *20 Seconds to Live (2015) as Dad *The Young and the Restless (2014-2015) as Detective Mark Harding (35 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Rock Creek Park" (2015) TV episode - Congressman Benjamin Troy *State of Affairs (2014-2015) as Nick Vera (13 episodes) *Rare and Off Putting Afflictions (2015) as Toby Prince (short) *Runaway (2014) as Det. Jason Lansing *The Exes (2014) as Ed Stevens *A Voice in the Dark (2013) as Alan *90210 (2011-2013) as Patrick Westhill (7 episodes) *Castle (2012) as Simon Westport *House M.D. (2012) as Simon Lawson *Holiday Engagement (2011) as Jason King *Harry's Law (2011) as Jeremy Preston *Rizzoli & Isles (2011) as Jim Tolliver *NCIS: Los Angeles (2010) as CIA Agent *Undercovers (2010) as Col. Joseph Korman *Private Practice (2010) as Colin Bowman *Prairie Fever (2008) as Logan (video) *In the Wall (2007) as Christopher (short) *Daydreamer (2007) as Shane Marcell *Art School Confidential (2006) as Mikey *King of the Ants (2003) as Sean Crawley *The District (2002) as Greg *Wishcraft (2002) as Shaun *That's Life (2001-2002) as Rick Daniel (2 episodes) *The Practice (2001) as Benjamin Smith *Touched by an Angel (1998-2000) as Greg/David Herold (2 episodes) *Opposite Sex (2000) as Rob Perry (4 episodes) *Cement (2000) as Highway Patrol Officer #1 *That '70s Show (1998) as Destroy *Unhappily Ever After (1998) as Mike Baxter *Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher (1998) as Rodney *Academy Boyz (1997) as Brookfield Player *In & Out (1997) as Locker Room Guy *One Life to Live (1990-1993) as Rev. Joseph Frances Buchanan/Joe Riley, Jr./Joey Buchanan (25 episodes) *Lifestories: Families in Crisis (1992) as Michael Darling *The Boy Who Cried Bitch (1991) as Ross (credited as Christopher L. McKenna) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors